yeonghwafandomcom-20200214-history
Korean films released in 2001
January * 2001-01-13 I Wish I Had a Wife (Na-do anae-ga isseoss-eu-myeon johketta) / Cinema Service (Park Heung-shik) * 2001-01-20 Tears (Nunmul) film productions / CJ Entertainment (Im Sang-soo) * 2001-01-20 A Day (Haru) & Film / Cinema Service (Han Ji-seung) * 2001-01-20 Yonggary 2001 (2001 Yonggari) Entertainment / AFDF (Shim Hyung-rae) February * 2001-02-03 Bungee Jumping on Their Own (Beonji-jeompeu-reul hada) Entertainment / Buena Vista International Korea (Kim Dae-seung) * 2001-02-03 Running Seven Dogs (Ch'il-in-ui Se-byuk) Wood Film & Y2 Cinema / Film Bank (Kim Joo-man) * 2001-02-10 The Rhapsody (Kwang-shi-gok) / Columbia Tristar (Jang Hoon) * 2001-02-10 Making Sun-Dried Red Peppers (Go-ch'u-mal-li-gi) Intz.com (Jang Hee-sun) * 2001-02-17 Dream of a Warrior (Chun-sa-mong) Power Pictures / Hanmac Films (Park Hee-joon) March * 2001-03-03 Club Butterfly (Keul-leob Beo-teo-p'eul-la-yi) Pictures / Cinema Service (Kim Jae-su) * 2001-03-17 Love Her (Geu-nyeo-ae-gae Cham-deul-da) Z / CJ Entertainment (Park Sung-il) * 2001-03-24 Last Present (Seon-mul) and Happiness / Cinema Service (Oh Ki-hwan) * 2001-03-31 Friend (Chingu) II / Korea Pictures (Kwak Kyung-taek) April * 2001-04-21 Twenty (Seu-mu-sal) / Shin Film (Shin Jung-kyun) * 2001-04-28 Failan (Pa-i-ran) Pictures / Tube Entertainment (Song Hae-sung) May * 2001-05-05 The King (Deo King) & High Praise / Film Bank (Lee Choong-young and Richard S. Kim) * 2001-05-05 Indian Summer (In-di-an Sseom-meo) / Cinema Service (Noh Hyo-jung) * 2001-05-12 The Humanist (Hyu-meo-ni-seu-teu) Entertainment / Columbia Tristar (Lee Mu-young) * 2001-05-19 Prison World Cup (Gyo-do-so Wol-deu-keob) / CJ Entertainment (Pang Sung-woong) * 2001-05-26 Summer Time (Sseom-meo-ta-im) / Cinema Service (Park Jae-ho) * 2001-05-26 Tearful Story (Gohae) Megamedia / AFDF (Kim Jung-jin) June * 2001-06-02 Address Unknown (Suchui-inbulmyung) Film Co. / Tube Entertainment (Kim Ki-duk) * 2001-06-23 Kick the Moon (Silla-ui Dalbam) & Happiness / Cinema Service (Kim Sang-jin) July * 2001-07-21 Yellow Hair 2 or Running Blue (Norang Mori 2) Bank (Kim Yoo-min) * 2001-07-27 My Sassy Girl (Yeopgi-jeogin geunyeo) / Cinema Service & IM Pictures (Kwak Jae-yong) August * 2001-08-04 Sorum (Soreum) / Buena Vista International Korea (Yoon Jong-chan) * 2001-08-11 Turtle Hero (Byeoljubu Hero) Corporation / Buena Vista International Korea (Kim Duk-ho) * 2001-08-17 Say Yes (Sae-yi Yaeseu) Ki-sung Corp. / Cinema Service (Kim Sung-hong) * 2001-08-25 I Love You (Ai-reobeu-yu) Entertainment & Mythos Film / AFDF (Mun Hee-yung) * 2001-08-31 Besa Me Mucho (Bae-sa-mae-mu-chyo) Film / Sinabro Entertainment & KangJeGyu Film (Jeon Yoon-su) September * 2001-09-07 Musa (Musa) / CJ Entertainment (Kim Sung-su) * 2001-09-28 My Wife is a Gangster (Jopok-manura) Film Co. & Suh Se-won Productions / Distributed by Korea Pictures (Jo Jin-kyu) * 2001-09-28 One Fine Spring Day (Bomnareun Ganda) (Korea), Shochiku (Japan) & Applause Pictures (Hong Kong) / Cinema Service (Hur Jin-ho) October * 2001-10-12 Guns & Talks (Killeodeul-ui Suda) Service (Jang Jin) * 2001-10-13 Take Care of My Cat (Goyangi-reul Butak-hae) Pictures / Warner Brothers Korea (Jeong Jae-eun) * 2001-10-13 Nabi or The Butterfly Nabi) / Buena Vista International Korea (Moon Seung-wook) * 2001-10-20 The Scent of Love (Ip-se) Venture Cinema / Dong-A Import Co. (Kim Jung-shik) * 2001-10-27 Waikiki Brothers (Waikiki Beu-ra-deo-seu) Film / CJ Entertainment (Yim Soon-rye) November * 2001-11-02 Ray Bang (Rai Bang) Film / Mirovision (Jang Hyun-soo) * 2001-11-03 Hera Purple (Haera Peopeul) Kil-chae / Sinabro Entertainment (Jung Kil-chae) * 2001-11-07 Hi, Dharma! (Dalmaya Nolja) Cineworld (Park Chul-kwan) * 2001-11-10 RUN=DIM (Reondim: Naeseoseu-ui Banran) Dream Studios / Cinema Service (Han Ok-rye) * 2001-11-16 The Last Witness (Heuk-su-seon) Entertainment / Cinema Service (Bae Chang-ho) * 2001-11-23 Wanee and Junah (Wani-wa Junha) Blue Films / Warner Brothers Korea (Kim Yong-kyun) * 2001-11-24 Flower Island (Kkot-seom) & Film / SRE Corporation (Song Ilgon) December * 2001-12-08 Paradise Villa (Paradaiseu billa) Vision / Sinabro Entertainment (Park Chong-won) * 2001-12-08 Volcano High (Hwasango) Corp. / Cinema Service (Kim Tae-gyun) * 2001-12-08 My Boss, My Hero (Dusabu-ilche) Entertainment / CJ Entertainment (Yoon Je-gyun) * 2001-12-21 Out of Justice (Yigeoshi beobida) Korea (Min Byung-jin) Sources * "Commercial Releases in 2001". koreanfilm.org. See also * Category:Released in 2001 Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 2001